Alone Again
by Beautiful Willow
Summary: Marie begins to lose the retained parts of the people she has touched soon after gaining control of her mutation. Logan has been gone for 6 months, and she misses him dearly. When his presence leaves, and she is alone, will she be able to cope?


Alone Again  
  
By Tace  
  
Summary: Marie begins to lose the retained parts of the people she has touched soon after gaining control of her mutation. Logan has been gone for 6 months, and she misses him dearly. When his presence is leaves, and she is alone, will she be able to cope?  
  
Pairing: Logan/Marie  
  
Rating: PG-13 for later chapters I guess  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Dedication: EESA, Ana, Megz, Juja, Barbie, Slut, Slut's boy, Bastard, Bastard's girl, Florida!!, Beach Boi, and Shorti. This is not, however, for the Master Bate's. LOL what weird nicknames we have.  
  
A/N: Un-Beta-d. All mistakes are mine. It might take me a while to update, but I will try to do it soon!  
  
I woke up this morning with a dark, depressed cloud shrouding my usually good Friday morning. It took me about five minutes to realize why I felt so peculiar this morning. Today is the six month anniversary of Logan's departure, a date which I did not wish to celebrate, as Scott did.  
  
I wanted to see Logan, to show him how far Professor Xavier and I had come in figuring out a way for me to control my mutation. As I thought about this, the depression was replaced with a strange feeling of success, as though today would be the day that I would finally learn to control my deadly skin. I shrugged away the feeling, dressed, and headed down to breakfast. I sat with my best friends and once roommates, Kitty Pryde and Jubilation Lee, and my good guy friends, Bobby and St. John. We sat at a table with six chairs, leaving one open for Jubilee's boyfriend, Remy, who showed up about 10 minutes after the rest of us, looking slightly rumpled and smelling faintly of Jubilee's perfume. We all laugh as Jubilee elbowed him in the stomach, whispering something about telling him to take a shower.  
  
Remy smiled around the table at us. "Remy can't help it if he enjoys the smell of his girlfriend's perfume. He thought that she said she liked it on him," he supplied, loud enough for Ororo and Kurt, sitting at the next table over, laugh softly on Jubilee's behalf.  
  
If looks could kill, we'd all be dead in ditches off the side of the road, except for Remy. Poor Remy would be burning alive.  
  
I started laughing at the look on Jubilee's face, and everyone except Jubilee joined in, Ororo and Kurt included. It felt good to laugh with my friends, but I still couldn't shake the strangely depressed feeling that had buried itself deep within my mind, always there, but never prominent. Something felt off, but I really couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
I glanced at my watch, and stood up quickly, informing my friends that I had to get to my sessions with Xavier. They all wished me luck, knowing full well just how close I was to gaining control.  
  
Five minutes later, I entered Xavier's office. He smiled at me, and motioned for me to sit across from his wheelchair, on a mat on the ground. I felt the sensation that had bugged me all day flare as I thought of how predictable this part of my day was. We tried and tried, for hours sometimes, but we couldn't seem to break the surface of my control.  
  
I sat on the mat, and closed my eyes. I felt him enter my head, and another day of searching within my complex brain for the key to my power began.  
  
I was in shock. I had arrived at the restaurant where I was meeting Bobby for dinner about an hour before him. I wanted him to be the first to know, because I had to tell him the truth now.  
  
He arrived, and sat across from me, his smile slightly confused at my apparel. I wore a semi-fancy black dress, one I had worn a thousand times before, but now something was missing. I knew he would notice my distinct lack of gloves.  
  
He stared in awe as the full meaning of my bare arms hit him. "You... You did it? You really did it?" he asked, awestruck.  
  
I nodded, cringing slightly at the look of lust that crossed his face.  
  
"So, now we can, uh, you know..." he began, trailing off as he realized exactly how many times over I would kill him if actually asked that question in a restaurant. I looked into him eyes, steeling myself for the realization, but still feeling awful when I saw it happen.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry, Bobby. I just can't so it. I know that it was horrible of me, to hide behind my mutation for all this time, because I would have just told you the truth. I love you, Bobby. I love you very much, but I'm not in love with you. I never will be. I want us to be friends, but I can't be anything more with you."  
  
I watched him, waiting for him to react. I saw the pain, the frustration, even the anger that flitted through Iceman's eyes, before his walls slammed into place. It was over. I would never be his. He got up and left, and I noticed that his shoulders seemed to sag with defeat, even with his mask firmly in place.  
  
Glad I hadn't ordered anything yet, I left too, after giving him 10 minutes to get ahead. I got back to the mansion and entered my room. Or should I say, His room. It was Logan's, and Xavier had been explicit that, were Logan to return, the room would be his.  
  
I curled myself into a tight ball, engulfed in his scent. I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of deadly skin and unrequited love.  
  
I woke the next morning with the feeling that had darkened yesterday gone, only to be replaced by a feeling of loss, as though something was missing. I ignored it, getting out of bed and starting my day. Today I would tell everyone about yesterday's breakthrough.  
  
This morning was repeated every day for the next week, the empty, lost feeling growing more every day. I felt as though I was losing some part of me, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was gone.  
  
The next Saturday, as I sat down to breakfast with my friends, hands bare, I realized what was gone. Right in the middle of congratulating Bobby and Kitty for getting together, I froze. The realization of what I had lost hit me hard, and I fainted.  
  
When I woke, Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, St. John, and Remy were all sitting around me, looking worried. I looked around and realized I was in the med lab.  
  
Jean Grey came, and ushered them away. My friends' presence was replaced by that of the X-Men. Professor Xavier, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Kurt all crowded around my bed. I looked at them, eyes wide, but not really seeing them until the professor spoke.  
  
"What is it, Rogue?" he asked softly.  
  
I looked at him, the streaks in my hair making my face look even whiter. I looked directly into the professor's eyes, and said the one thing he had hoped I would not say. "I'm losing them, Professor. David's almost gone."  
  
The X-men stared at the two in confusion, before Charles' voice in their heads explained to them all that they needed to know. 'The boy she touched, before she arrived.' Xavier and I continued to stare at each other, until I finally broke my eyes away from his, looking to Jean instead.  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Yes." Professor Xavier answered for her. "I do not believe that this is a medical problem." I nodded in agreement, and nodded again, telling him that I would show up at his office just as we were looking for the key to my control, to look for the cause of my loss.  
  
When I got back to my room that night, to say I was confused would be to make the understatement of the millennium. I had lost almost all of David, and Magneto seemed to have started fading. The only one I had yet to lose any of was Logan, which was a good thing. Tonight, more than any other night since he left, I needed the presence of my wolverine to calm me enough to fall asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay sooo tell me if it's good, tell me if it's bad. Just please review! (And in a kind way if at all possible.) 


End file.
